


I love you too, arsehole

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Head Auror Harry Potter, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Poor Harry, Punishment, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Paybacks a bitch, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 300





	I love you too, arsehole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshmallowMcGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/gifts), [Thunder_of_Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/gifts).



He’s not sure how he got himself into this position. Except that’s not exactly true. Harry knew why he was getting this little bit of torture. Why there was Pressure between his knees under the table at the Department Head meeting. Why slender fingers were rubbing up and down his things.

His breath hitched and he jerked involuntarily as lips pressed against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his balls. 

“Harry, did you say something?” Kingsley paused in his presentation and gave Harry a questioning look. 

Harry cleared his throat.

“No, Sir,” Harry said roughly, cleared his throat again and tried to steady his breath. 

Of course, it was awfully difficult with Draco pressing his lips against his prick through his ministry issued trousers. 

“Right,” Kingsley gave him a curious glance before turning back to the hovering images, and launching back into his speech. 

He tried to pay attention, considering it was about protocol changes and budget cuts for all departments, he really should be attentive. All he was aware of was the slow pull of his zip and the wet tongue that was tracing his aching cock through his pants. 

Before the meeting, Harry had Draco pushed up against his office door, hands everywhere, hips pressed together. They were rutting up against each other, while Draco whispered a mix of adorations and obscenities in Harry's ear. It was filthy and sensual and perfect. He hadn’t wanted that moment to end, like many of their secret moments over the past four months since their first kiss at the Ministry Gala. 

There was a knock at Harry’s door and the two froze, Harry had hastily shushed him and trapped Draco between the door and the wall as he spoke quickly to Hermione. She had asked him why he looked so rumpled and he lied, again, about it being a long day of frustrating paperwork. He grabbed his robes from behind the door, aiming to shoot Draco an apologetic look as he left for lunch but was met with fury. 

Draco looked angry, humiliated but mostly hurt. The look pulled at something in Harry’s chest, his eyes searched desperately for forgiveness but it wasn’t there. Quickly the look turned cold and Harry knew if he was lucky to ever get Malfoy to forgive him, he would be in for a world of grovelling. 

So there at the meeting, in front of ten or so other ministry department heads, and some of his closest friends and colleagues, he was being punished. 

“Harry?” Hermione leaned towards him and whispered. “Are you alright, you don’t look quite right.”

“Ah, ‘m fine, Mione,” Harry mumbled, biting his inner cheek to keep fromself from groaning as Draco continued to mouth his prick.

“Are you sure?” She reaches towards his forehead but he jerked away quickly. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

The meeting soon came to a close but Draco continued to tongue the head of his cock, and Harry ran his hands over his face in exasperation, silently begging his coworkers to leave the room quickly. Of course, his life was never that simple.

Hermione lingered at the long table, and once everyone was gone she turned to Harry again.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” she pleaded. “I’ve known you for twenty years, Harry, you are not okay.”

Harry sighed and the movement between his legs paused. 

“I need to tell you something,” Harry said his voice shaking slightly, but from arousal or anxiety? He wasn’t sure which. 

The pressure on his cock disappeared and Harry was able to calm himself, take a deep breath and find the words he had been so scared to say. 

“I’m seeing Draco Malfoy,” his voice shook still as he spoke. 

He was certain he wouldn’t just end things if his friends couldn’t accept Draco, regardless of their opinion he still cared a great deal about Draco. But his friends opinions mattered to him, he wanted them to like Draco, see what he saw in the git. The git who now had his bloody chin resting on his knee.

“Is that all?” Hermione raised a brow, and Harry nodded. “Honestly, Harry, it’s like you think your sneaky or something.”

Harry gaped at her.

“Oh please, even Ronald knew something was going on,” she grinned. “But I’m really glad you finally said something to me. Oh don’t give me that look, we were children, he was raised by an arsehole, we’ve all changed since the war. He’s turned into a not half bad bloke.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said softly, fondly. 

Hermione chuckled, “Merlin, with a look like that, I’m surprised you didn’t realize you were iN love with the idiot months ago.” 

Harry choked on nothing, and Hermione patted his shoulder before she left the room.

“Oh and Draco,” she said into the room. “Don’t do that in a meeting again. See you two later!” The door slammed shut behind her.

“That little minx!” Draco exclaimed crawling out from under the table and pulling Harry’s invisibility cloak off of himself. 

“She’s the minx?” Harry gave Draco a look.

“You deserved it,” Draco said petulantly with a raised chin. 

Harry hummed as Draco perched himself on the table between Harry’s legs. He rested his head in Draco’s lap and sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and tugged, Harry looked up.

“I love you too, arsehole.”


End file.
